Along with the progress of science and technology and the improvement of people's living standard, TV has become an indispensable entertainment facility in people's lives, and furthermore remote control makes it convenient so control the TV within a certain distance by a viewer.
At the same time, with the continuous improvement of the functions of TV and the increasing number of TV programs, different types of TV programs may be applicable to different viewers, for example, some TV programs are full of sex and violence factors and may have negative impact on minors; therefore, how to provide the corresponding TV programs for different users becomes an urgent problem to be solved.